


Making Up For It

by Quin_Quil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin_Quil/pseuds/Quin_Quil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes waiting can prove it's own rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dodo_Birdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo_Birdie/gifts).



“Dave, what the dickens are you doing?” Jake questioned, staring at his boyfriend on the computer screen. Tonight was their usual movie night/skype call. Sometimes long distance is hard and it had been a while since both of them had a spare moment that had allowed for such things.

Currently said Dave was fiddling with the camera and moving it neither here nor there until essentially his upper body could be fully viewed. He shrugged his shoulders, the tank top he was sporting in the summer heat of Texas loosely hung around his slightly chubby frame.

“I said I would pay you back for having to wait for me, Gunlish.” Dave spoke, his words were huskier than usual.

“I-I had told you, Strider, it w-wasn’t” Clearing the small knot tying in his throat with a cough he returned to his previous statement, “It isn’t necessary to pay me back for anything!” Jake tilted his head in minor confusion.

“Look. Jake, do you want me to strip for you or not. You can even save it for your spank bank or whatever.” Dave said leaning closer to the camera moving his shades to the top of his already ruffled hair, his garnet eyes staring seemingly directly at the already flustered adventurer.

“U-uh. O-oh. Is this part of your tom foolery, are you partaking in some merriment at the distress of your boyfriend, Strider.” Jake said staring off to the side in embarrassment, peeking back at the screen momentarily. Who knows if he would or not, it being a rare opportunity that this would ever come up… Surely he was joshing with him.

“I’m not hearing a no, Jake.” A very audible gulp could be heard from Jake. “But, I’m not hearing a yes either. So what is it?” Dave smirked at the camera, his fingers playing with the neck line of his tank-top purposely pulling it down somewhat, his voice had become even huskier, garnet eyes were half lidded and a small smirk played on his lips, his hands feeling across his neck and down his clothed torso.

“P-perhaps.” Jake staggered out, his hand holding tightly to his upper thigh, trying to distract himself. He wasn’t even sure if that made sense, but a small chuckle in reply sent his brain into somewhat spirals, God damn, Dave, he had to have one of the hottest chuckles he’s ever heard.

“That doesn’t answer the question, Jake.” Dave whispered out, his shirt was pulled over his head in a moment, his hands trailing along his own chest. “Doesn’t distance just blow, you could be touching this, damn, I’d let you do more than touch.” Jakes hand moved up from his thigh, earning a small hitch of breath as he stared at the light skin of Dave’s chest.

“You’re making me seem like a pervert, Strider.” At the small laugh in reply, Jake had already lost the battle between himself and his own hand, his hand moving up and stroking him through his shorts, half lidded eyes scanned over Dave as his breathing began to pick up the pace.

“I’m not making you anything you weren’t already, come on say my name.” Dave cooed, unbuckling his belt, lowering his jeans, just past his hips. Jack bit his lip, moving his eyes over the image of Dave on his screen, his hand lowering into his own pants, stroking his already hard member, tugging roughly and muffling his moan with his teeth biting into his lower lip harshly.

“D-Dave,” He choked out unable to figure out where the rest of his sentence was going as his hand moved in a fast motion, pumping along his shaft as his boyfriend chuckled, cooing small things and moaning his name.

“You aren’t quiet, Jake.” Dave’s voice echoed, as Jake had all but given up on trying to appear as if he wasn’t doing anything, his boyfriend’s smug smirk spelled out he had been caught, but it wasn’t stopping him. Dave lowered his pants further angling the camera down get the rest of him into view, Dave continued to laugh at Jakes reactions.

Jake had brushed over the head of his dick, a loud moan chorused out before he could stop it, his face blushed red as his non preoccupied hand moved up to cover part of his face in embarrassment.

“Shit, dude this is so easy.” Dave laughed, throwing his head back and tossing his shades from the top of his head to the side and running his hands through his hair. “Jakeee.” Dave called out, purposefully exaggerating his Texas accent.

“F-fuck, you’re a cruel m-man, Strider.” Jake slurred, his breath picking up its pace grinding his teeth together.

“Ha ha, English, don’t act like you aren’t enjoying the show.” Dave snickered, biting his bottom lip, and running his hand over his thighs slowly.

Jake roughly tugged at his member, panting heavily with small moans being stifled by his hand, staring at the computer screen. With a loud, muffled sound closely resembling Dave’s name he came into his hand, slowing his breathing down and laying back against the wall. A short moment of silence fell over them as Jake calmed himself down.

Dave let out a low wolf whistle, pulling his tank top back on a smirk evident on his freckled face.

“Someone enjoyed that a little too much, huh.” He said, a hint of amusement laced in his words. Jake quickly found the nearest pillow covering his utterly red face.

“Don’t you say a bloody word, Dave!” Jake yelled from behind the pillow he was currently attempting to smother himself with.

“Yeah, yeah. Are we watching the movie or not, Gunlish.” Dave had returned the shades to his face, ignoring the light tinge of red on his cheeks he was sure his boyfriend wouldn’t pay much attention to in his own embarrassment.

“Fine, but I will get you back for this, Strider.” Jake huffed moving the pillow to the side and glaring at the camera.

“Save it till you’re here with me.” Dave said with an assumed wink.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jake said under his breath, before moving to clean up the mess he had made of his own clothes, with the resounding commentary of Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble piece really


End file.
